Apparatuses for dispensing of small objects, such as medication, are widely known. Such apparatuses have typically facilitated easy access to objects that, while providing an indication of a desired sequence of retrieving the objects (such as indicating a day of the week, time of day, etc.), have not provided any method of requiring a person to remove a first object in a desired sequence prior to gaining access to a second access in the desired sequence. As such, the person may inadvertently obtain the objects out of sequence, resulting in potentially drastic consequences. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that may require the person to acquire objects in a desired sequence.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.